


How to Have a Threesome (When You Don't Have Any Friends)

by ckret2



Series: Writing Warmups (daily page-long drabbles) [8]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Multi, Smut, Threesome, is there like... a way to tag the heads as different characters yet or, which of the prior 2 tags applies depends entirely on how you interpret ghidorah's heads' personhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: Every once in a while, in between destroying worlds, Ghidorah developsurges.All three find this incredibly irritating.But they've got a system in place to deal with it.





	How to Have a Threesome (When You Don't Have Any Friends)

**Author's Note:**

> So this drabble is _technically _inspired by the prompt: "So talented writer, any thoughts on a smut fic?? Pretty please? ((And can you possibly do it in gijinka style? Or perhaps anthro if you will))" But then I saw _gijinka_ and went, _oh._ Never mind _that_ then. If you don't _actually _wanna read a three-headed space dragon boning itself. So I wrote the gijinka fic I posted Friday and then wrote this one. For those curious: yes, this _is_ canon to the larger KOTM verse I'm writing in. I'm not adding it in to the series until I catch up on the backlog of other fics I need to upload here.
> 
> This one is actually yesterday's writing warmup! I wasn't able to post it because I was busy all day.

This planet might as well have been an asteroid belt, now that they were finished with it. Nothing but so much airless, rocky rubble. They clung to one of the chunks just large enough to have a minimally effective gravitational field and looked out at the ruined ex-planet. Their job here was done. Time to move on to the next planet. 

One problem: an _urge _developing, making the bases of their tails tingle, their stomach flutter, and their body overheat; and ultimately pooling between their legs. They collectively sighed in irritation. Oh, _this._

This happened from time to time, with no rhyme or reason as far as they could tell. They just started _wanting,_ and there was nothing they could do to prevent it—only appease it. 

They'd be miserable if they didn't deal with it before setting off into the great dark void. Anyway, they deserved a reward after a job well done, didn't they? Whose turn was it to be in primary control of their body while they dealt with their urges? Third's, wasn't it? 

As soon as the others relinquished their share of control to Third, he eagerly rolled onto their back, wings spread and knees bent. One tail twitched in anticipation. So, was he on his own this time or was someone volunteering to taking care of him? 

A mental wall slammed down between Second's mind and theirs—which was how he typically indicated he was volunteering. It was an odd habit, but neither First nor Third minded; it made it easier to imagine someone other than themselves was touching them. 

Third nuzzled against First, tongue flicking eagerly as Second slowly curled his neck around to begin teasing Third—flicking his tongue lightly down the center of Third's throat, then slowly down their chest and stomach. And finally, once they were trembling, reeled out the length of his tongue and dragged it heavily along the shallow sensitive groove between their legs. 

Third squeezed their thighs around Second's head. First's neck arched so dramatically he had his forehead pressed upside-down to the rock beneath them, and Third took the opportunity to slide under and twist around First's neck. 

Second shut his eyes, imagined having a separate body to make love to Third properly, and licked harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post, along with the original handwritten fic, [here](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/187737787572/how-to-have-a-threesome-when-you-dont-have-any).
> 
> Drabbles tend to get a whole lot less views/kudos/comments than my usual fics, especially in smaller fandoms, so I'm especially appreciative if you feel like dropping into my comments to let me know what you think!


End file.
